


To Be Tedious, Or Not To Be Tedious

by Encyclopedianerdia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boundaries, First Kiss, Love, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encyclopedianerdia/pseuds/Encyclopedianerdia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is this "Personal Space" of which John speaks? Sherlock doesn't understand boundaries. He also doesn't get what the problem is with sharing a seat. It's only a chair.</p>
<p>So why does John look so uncomfortable?</p>
<p>Seeing how far he can push this should be a fun experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Tedious, Or Not To Be Tedious

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters (although they do own various pieces of my soul.) Please feel free to comment what you think, or if I messed anything up.
> 
> With all due respect,  
> ~encyclopedianerdia.tumblr.com

"Tedious," Sherlock Holmes fumed as he inserted himself in to the chair already occupied by John Watson

John gave his best friend a withering look. "Sherlock. Personal space."

"Simply tedious," he continued as if John had never spoken. "Why can't the Yard have one competent officer? Just one?"

"Sherlock!"

Cocking an eyebrow, Sherlock rubbed his foot up and down John's leg. "Does this bother you?"

John stiffened. Interesting. Sherlock filed the information away in to his mind palace for later use.

"Yes it bothers me. You might not have any concept of personal space, but I do."

Sherlock let out a small laugh, and looped his arm around John's shoulder. "Well, what about this?"

Rubbing his temple, John sighed.

He took that as a good sign. He had expected John to be angry, not frustrated. His other arm snaked around John's waist. "Better?"

"Sherlock..." The word carried more restraint than annoyance that time.

"John," Sherlock replied, mimicking his friend's tone.

The ex-army doctor tried to twist away, but Sherlock pulled him closer. "You aren't getting away quite that easily."

"Seriously, Sherlock. Let go of me."

"No, I don't think I will," His left leg wrapped around both of John's and pulled then on to his right.

Sherlock began to wonder how far he could push this. He wanted to make him squirm, but he didn't want to make him leave.

"What's wrong, John?" The consulting detective nuzzled his blogger's cheek. "Is it really that horrible to sit with me?"

John stopped struggling. "No. No, that isn't it at all."

"You're not trying to get away any more, but you are still uncomfortable," He had somehow managed to press himself even closer to John. "I, for one, don't mind the contact at all."

John thought about that. Was Sherlock coming on to him? Or was he just being a Sociopath? It didn't matter, not really, because Sherlock was married to his work anyway. He would get bored with John, and John would be all alone again.

Sherlock's right hand became tangled in the short blond hair of his friend. He pressed his lips to John's cheek as he spoke. "You're adorable when you're angry."

Skin buzzing, John focused on taking deep breaths. Sherlock's lips were touching his cheek. Bloody hell.

"Mmm..." The same lips trailed John's jaw. When they got to the corner of his mouth, John froze. He couldn't breathe. "Does this make you edgy, too, John?"

Sherlock pressed his lips completely on to John's. John was unresponsive, and Sherlock didn't like that. He was trying to annoy John, but John wasn't reacting at all. Sherlock pressed in harder.

This statue was not what Sherlock wanted. He shoved his tongue between John's lips, then between his teeth. John stayed frozen.

"Do something," the sociopath whispered. John could feel Sherlock's lips brushing against his own as he talked.

John sighed. "What do you want me to do, Sherlock? Is this an experiment, do you want me to blow up and throw you out of the flat? Or do you want me to... Kiss you back?"

Not knowing how to answer that, Sherlock was silent. In the beginning, angry was exactly what he had wanted. But now? Suddenly he wasn't so sure.

He pulled back a bit to look at John. The man's eyes searched him as he searched back. Something about his best friend made him... Hungry. No, that wasn't the word for it. It was close to hungry, though.

"Sherlock?"

What WAS the word?

"Sherlock, answer me. Are you okay?"

I couldn't be... Lusty, could it? Oh, god. It was. Sherlock wanted to kiss John again, and he wanted John to kiss him back.

Sherlock made a strangled noise. This only served to make John more worried about his flat mate. "Sherlock?!! Are you okay?!!"

"I- I will be. If you- If you kiss me."

John blinked. Then he blinked again. Then he leaned in to Sherlock, and pressed their lips together.

"Am I all better now, Doctor?"

"In my professional opinion, you need another dose of your medicine."

Sherlock smiled. "Only a fool argues with his doctor."

John was experienced. Sherlock was not. It had made him nervous at first, but this was John, his John, and he would accept Sherlock no matter what.

John kissed the tip of his nose. "I know you're not good with feelings."

"Actually, John, I believe that I've figured this one out. I was already aware that you were in love with me, based on all the obvious signs you showed," he paused so that John could blush. "And, as you are well aware, I am not very... In touch with my own feelings. But when I looked at you a moment ago, something snapped in to place. I thought, 'I want to kiss this man. I want to really kiss him, not force my tongue in to his mouth in hopes of making him angry.' "

Although Sherlock had been speaking in the usual brisk, orderly fashion he reserved for his deductions, John could hear feeling poking through. Real, raw feeling. And it was kind of attractive. "Oh, shut up and kiss me, you loon."

Sherlock was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
